One in the same
by meltdownmegan
Summary: Victoire and Lucy, live together with there boyfriend/husband, they both find out they are pregnant at the same time.


Lucy sat on the couch, The wind whistled outside the cottage she shared with her cousin Victoire. Elijah, Lucy's 4 year old son was running around the house. She had him when she was just 15 years old, now she is 19 years old and fresh out of college. Lucy is waiting for Vic to get home with her husband Flint so she could share the news that she was pregnant, again.

The door began to rattle, "Eli, sweetie, could you please go in your room and play?" she said with a bright smile "Okay mommy" he said walking up to her and give her a kiss 'Thanks hun" she said, the best thing to ever happen to her was Elijah, even if she was 15 and still at school. The door swung open as it was Vee and Marcus. Her oldest cousin had the biggest smile on her face, Marcus tried to play it cool.

Lucy smiled back "someone is happy, Vee I have something to.." Lucy was cut off "Me too" Vee said as she pulled Lucy down on the couch. "You can go first Vic" she said as she listened to her fully "I'm pregnant" Vic said as Lucy smiled brightly and started to laugh "Damn, Flint I didn't know you still had it in you!" she said as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh you know I'm kidding, come here" she said as she jumped up and gave him a hug, before running back to Vee and gave her hug as well. "what is your news Lucy?" Vee said.

The room went quiet, Lucy didn't want to ruin this moment for Vee it would be her first child, and she deserved to shine "Oh um.." Lucy said rubbing the back of her head "What is it Lucy?" she said as she looked concern "I'm also pregnant" Lucy finally said. Vee started to scream. Flint shook his head before walking away from the two girls. "I rather drown a cat" He mumbled under his breath "what's shoved up his asshole?" Lucy said once more "He has a hard time showing emotion, he however cried a little bit at the ultrasound" she said. Lucy started to laugh again "He'll do great" she said.

Vic pulled Luce into a gentle hug once more "This is great, I've always wanted this to happen" Vic said "Eli will have a little brother or sister, and another playdate!" Lucy said "He doesn't know yet" Lucy said "I'm waiting to tell him when I get the ultrasound next week, I haven't even told Mika" Lucy shook her head "It'll be fine, he loves Eli, and he'll love this child as well" Vee said "If not, I'll cut off his nuts and feed them to chompy" Lucy just started laughing so hard.

**a couple of months later.**

Today was a big day for both girls, Lucy was 23 weeks Along, and Vee was 25 weeks and they were both about to find out the sex of the babies, Lucy was hoping for a girl since she already had a boy and well her son really wants a little sister to protect. Victoire dragged Marcus along, against his will and Mika willingly wanted to go, since this was his first child as well. "Good Luck," They said to each other as both names were called, Lucy looked over at Mika and waddled on, as Vee did the same.

**Victoire.**

Victoire took a deep breath, and looked at Marcus "It's not that bad, this is your child" She said "I know, I know why did you want to come to this filthy place" He said "Flint, shut up, the machines are cool" she admitted as she laid down on the bed as a muggle nurse brought in a machine.

"Good morning" the nurse said in a friendly tone "morning" Victoire had said as she lifted up her shit up to her the edge of her stomach "Lets get this over with so I can go tell my cousin" Victoire had said "tell me about it" Flint said under his breath. The nurse put the gel on Vee's stomach as she moved around, "I think thats a penis" she said moving it around a little more "Oh wait never mind, its a girl, I think she was flipping me off" Suddenly the room had a different vibe, Marcus had a smile on his face "Now thats my girl" He said "I hope you got that on a picture of whatever you guys have" he said as she grabbed Victoires hand as they both smiled.

**Lucy**

Lucy held onto Mika's hand as she walked into the room with him, this was not her first time in a muggle hospital, when she was in college she had a few accidents and had to go here instead of the one in the magical world which she loved. She could tell Mika was nervous, it was his first kid, "Hey trust me, its cool" she said kissing his cheek, before laying down on the bed looking at the ultrasound machine.

Lucy looked over at Mika as he didn't let go of her hand, the gel was placed on her stomach "First child?" the nurse had asked "His first, my second, I have a 4 year old" she admitted "you look young" she said "Yeah I was 15 when I had him" she said once more and took a deep breath. "before you ask, no his father is not in his life, I don't know who his father is" she said as she just focused on the screen. "looks like your 4 year old is going to have a little sister" Lucy squealed loudly as she squeezed Mika's hand.

Victoire had gotten done first, Flint was still staring at the picture of his daughter flipping off the nurse. "classic" he said Victoire rolled her eyes gently as Lucy shortly came out "It's a girl" they both shouted at each other "congrats to you both" the registration nurse had said as Lucy looked over at Marcus, he was actually smiling "oh my god, this is a miracle he smiles" she said "my daughter, flipped off the nurse, thats something to smile about" he said as Lucy laughed 'Let me see!" she shouted as she walked over to Marcus as he showed her the picture, Victoire looked at Mika "well" she said as Lucy gave Marcus a quick hug before they went different ways.

**July 30 11 pm**

Victoires bladder became full, she got out of bed, she was now getting to her due date, she ran for the bathroom, it was a little late, what she thought was pee was her water breaking "shit" she said "Lucy!" she said as she wasn't sure. "Lucy for crying out loud will you get out here!" she said. Lucy woke up, and took a peak, Eli was still fast asleep, as well as Mika. she headed out of the bedroom and out into the living room "Eli is still sleeping what?" she said as she looked down "Oh thats not pee, if you were wondering, its time" Lucy said "go get Marcus and the bags, I'll send an owl to the family, and get Mika's sister to watch Eli, while we all go" she said as she headed to her room. She reached down to gently wake up Mika "Vee is in labor, can you get your sister to watch Eli?" she said nicely. "Yeah, I can let me call her" he said, as she headed out and sat down on the couch as she wrote a letter and sent it off with her owl "make it quick" she said as she sat up.

"Marcus, for crying out loud we don't have time for this! If I have this child here, I'll make you sleep with the goats!' Vee started to yell, Lucy blinked as Mika and Eli came out "Okay Marcus, get her to St Mungo's, I'll be taking Eli to Mika's sisters and I'll meet you there" she said as she shoved Marcus out the door.

Lucy bucketed up her sleeping child as she drove an hour to Mika's sisters house. Lucy got out her phone and called Marcus, even though he hardly knew how to work the thing, he only had it because Victoire had it. "where are you, she's going to eat me alive" he said "I'll be there in about an hour, I had to drove Eli off, and tell her where everything is, tell her i'm on my way" She said as she could hear Vee screaming in the background.

**July 31 1 am**

Lucy felt a little bit of pain in her lower back, she was due in 2 week, but she just knew that it was time for her daughter to come as well, shortly after the pain her water had broke as well "well, not again" Lucy said as Mika, started to panic and he swerved the car. Lucy screamed "MIKA, NO, ITS OKAY KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE ROAD DON'T KILL US" she shouted out as she took the wheel and pulled over "Mika, listen, get me to the hospital without killing us for god sakes" She said "Take a breather" she said. Lucy took a deep breath, picking up her phone "Um Marcus. I won't be able to be in the room" she said 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BE IN THE ROOM LUCY" he shouted out "I'm also in labor, i'm sorry" She said 'SHE WHAT?" Victoire had shouted "I don't want to be in here by myself" he said "Get her mom, it'll be fine, think about her flipping everyone off as she arrives in the world" She said as she quickly hung up.

Mika had started to drive once more. Lucy closed her eyes, as she tried to bare the contractions, she rolled down a window "It's so hot" she said as she started to breath heavy. They arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. "Most out of our way, pregnant lady coming through!" Mika said "Mika stop" she said as she saw her whole Family gathering around including her dad. "There's going to be two today, Happy Birthday Uncle Harry" she shouted as she could hear Victoire shouting at Marcus once more.

"YOU DID THIS, YOU DID THIS, SCREW YOU!' she said as Victoire was almost there, :"Wait, I need to check on her" Lucy said as she rolled herself over to her room "Vee you can do this, take an easy on him, it takes two to make a child" she said "You can do this" Lucy said as she rolled away as she went into the room next door.

The next few hours passed, "Push Vee, Push" the doctor had said. "I AM, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" she said as she pushed as hard as she could, finally, after an hour of pushing her daughter was finally born, Harriet Jasmine Flint, which was named after her two favorite people, she loves to torture. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was 7 pounds even, she looked just like her.

Lucy however was having more of a hard time with her labor. "Eli wasn't this bad, get her out" Lucy shouted as she started to cry, Mika didn't know what to do or how to comfort her. "I'm sorry, you're going to have what is called a C-section" the nurse said, they also practiced Muggle surgery in the wizarding world. "I think not" She said as she shook her head "Well, she's too big" the doctor said "Fuck!" Lucy shouted "what does that mean?" the second generation was more into muggle stuff than anyone else "You don't want to know trust me, its not nice" Mika said as Lucy frowned and was wheeled off.

About 15 minutes later Lucy's daughter was born, Geneva Victoire Bleu She had red hair and green eyes,welll thats a shock!" she said as she sat up with her daughter in her arms. however, Both girls requested to share a room, and the two girls were both happy, they could spend this experience with each other.


End file.
